Memories of Moments
by AerithYuna75
Summary: A set of one shots written for my collaborator. Zack and Aerith moments, little bit of dry humor, but sweet overall.


Aerith was just finishing her talk with the flowers when the telltale sound of the church doors echoed through the enormous building. A certain raven-haired strode in; his large black boots clunking every step, making the floorboards creak slightly.

The brunette stifled a giggle. If it was even possible, Zack's usually ruffled mass of jet black locks were even more messy than usual. His sky blue eyes were alight with happiness and general boyish thoughts of mischief.

_Hardly someone who could resemble a Shinra employee._ Aerith shook her head slightly at the thought. Zack was…Zack. There was simply no other way she could describe the puppy dog she loved.

A small laugh snuck its way through the small cage her hands made over her mouth, and Zack's eyes looked upward indignantly to meet hers.

The trademark smirk was on his face. "What are you laughing at?"

Aerith smiled mysteriously, clasping her hands behind her back and turning away. "You."

Zack's "Hey!" was quite audible as Aerith turned back to face him. Her smile grew as she replied, "Well, mostly the fact that you're so unkempt today."

Zack scoffed slightly, but clamped both his gloved hands over his unruly hair, trying to make it lie flat. He failed miserably. "But I don't mind!" Aerith added hastily, grabbing his wrists gently.

He grinned. "Good-" The raven-haired cut himself off when he realized that the petite girl's hands still had his wrists trapped. A sly smirk grew across his face as he leaned into her slightly. "For you."

Aerith's mouth opened to form a retort, but nothing came out except for "Oh, you!" as she lightly batted his wrists away. A small rosy tint came to Aerith's cheeks; she vividly remembered the memory of their first "date", when she had said the exact same words.

Zack seemed to remember too. "You say that too much."

Aerith sighed. "You say I talk to the flowers too much. I guess I'm a boring person."

"Hey!" The puppy look was on his face now, then a slightly defeated expression came over his face. "Well, I am kind of bored now…" He plunked down on one of the pews and closed his eyes.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she walked back over to the flowers. Zack was right…it was kind of boring. Doing the same things. But…at least she was safe from the sky.

_I shouldn't be afraid…_ she chided herself, looking up at where the late afternoon sunlight streamed in. The bright, bold colors reminded her of her flowers; pink and yellow. She liked the pink though.

Yet another laugh came from her as she imagined Zack's trademark SOLDIER blue eyes as bright pink. Yes…that would be a little strange.

But it would still be Zack. Still be one of the little things that she adored about him. Without even meaning too, Aerith started to hum, slowly swaying back and forth. She was dancing.

A sudden inspiration hit her, and she skipped over to the SOLDIER that was slumped in the wooden seat. Walking around behind him, she threw her arms around his neck.

He jumped slightly, but relaxed after a moment. Aerith smiled slightly. "Zack, I'm going to teach you how to dance."

Zack turned to face her; somehow he had gone red. "Wh-what?"

Aerith straightened back up, and walked back around, pulling him to his feet. "I'm going to teach you how to dance." She repeated calmly.

Zack's eyes widened slightly. "Okay…" he said slowly, drawing the word out while walking over to a clear space. "So?"

"First, etiquette." Aerith instructed, excitement growing inside of her. "Usually, a man asks a woman. The man will most likely bow, taking the lady's hand. The lady will curtsy, and in most cases accept. Then," she took his hands, putting one on her waist and holding the other. She put one of her hands on his shoulder. "you go like this. This is the setup for a waltz, and probably one of the dances you will come across."

Zack grinned. "That's easy. I'll get this down in no time."

Aerith shook her head. "That's the easy part. The waltz is a three-step process." She pointed out the positions with her foot, and Zack looked slightly confused. "Okay…fine. This is going to take a while."

Aerith only sighed and continued to practice with him. He was quite…clumsy. Half the time he would stand there, and Aerith would remind him that the male leaded the dance.

After twenty minutes, Aerith suggested a break. As diligent as Zack was, her sore feet needed a rest. She walked over to her flowers and sat down, running her slender fingers over the silky petals.

There were footsteps behind her, and a voice full of laughter said, "My lady, it would be my honor to have this dance."

Aerith turned to see Zack with his hand outstretched, and she took it, standing up. She blushed slightly as he tucked a flower behind her ear. She felt ready to tell him off, but the look on his face made her lose the retort. "And if I decline?"

Zack shook his head. "There is no declining." Taking her hand, he brushed it lightly with his lips before leading her over to where she had just been instructing him.

He led her in a much slower version of the dance, his eyes never leaving hers. Aerith's cheeks were red for a while, but it soon left, and she was lost in Zack's small skies for a while. "How did you get so good?" she asked softly, grinning slightly.

"It's no secret." He said, stopping. Wrapping his arms around her, Aerith rested her head against him as he held her. "You're just a great teacher."

Aerith smiled at his words, closing her eyes. She felt content, not fearing the sky that had led to an inky darkness.

She knew he'd never let go, and that was all she needed.


End file.
